<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life is Magical by ANGSWIN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075071">Life is Magical</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGSWIN/pseuds/ANGSWIN'>ANGSWIN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU- Coffee Shop, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Statute of Secrecy (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:02:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGSWIN/pseuds/ANGSWIN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When John stumbles upon a coffee shop that he has never noticed before, he ends up discovering a lot more than just his new favorite hot beverage blend...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Sherlock Holmes, John Watson/Luna Lovegood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Stockings of Joy Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life is Magical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/gifts">Squarepeg72</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Wizarding Crossover Connection<br/>2020 Stockings of Joy holiday fic gift exchange</p><p>Requested Pairings: John/Luna &amp; Sherlock/Hermione<br/>Requested Trope: Coffee Shop AU<br/>Additional Wants: Banter &amp; Snark</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>The tantalizing smell of brewing coffee wafted out into the damp London air and immediately caught John’s attention.  The tired doctor was trudging home from a long hard shift at the surgery on his way back to the Baker Street flat and desperately felt as if he needed a pick-me-up in order to complete the journey.  <em> A bit of caffeine would do the trick, </em>  he thought in an automatic response to the enticing aroma, <em>especially in case Sherlock insists that I accompany him out on a case tonight.  </em>The statistical probability of <em>that </em>happening was what finally convinced John to turn off his forward track and follow his nose towards the appealing scent instead. </p><p>Despite the typical rich smell of roasted beans that surrounded it, he knew that there was something very different about the coffee place the moment he actually laid eyes on it. First of all, he wondered why he had never noticed it before even though it was right on his daily path.  However, even if he was no Sherlock or Mycroft, he was still observant enough to realize that it was probably because of the way that the nondescript entrance, with the faded old-fashioned hanging sign that simply said <em>Coffee Shoppe, </em>was incongruously crammed between two larger and flashier places of business.  Maybe it even had something to do with the fact that other pedestrians’ eyes seemed to slide right over its unimpressive looking façade as if they just could not be bothered to see it at all.   </p><p>Whatever it was, John decided that he did not care.  After all, he was not Sherlock.  He did not need to solve every little mystery that crossed his path.  Unless someone was hurt or in danger, he was happy enough to just let things be.  Therefore, he was able to open the door and enter the place in search of some much-needed liquid energy without ever feeling the need to dissect the whys and hows of the situation the way that he knew his friend and flatmate would. </p><p>Nevertheless, the interesting dichotomy of the shop struck him as soon as he stepped inside.  Whereas the outside was dark and dingy, the inside was bright, colorful, and welcoming.  Also, oddly enough, even though John had seen nobody enter and assumed the place would be empty, he was wrong.  In fact, several patrons, whom John noticed were all drinking out of real mugs instead of the standard takeaway variety, sat around a table together.  He could not help but to notice that they eyed him warily for just a moment before they shrugged and returned to their own brews and conversations.  That was not what John considered to be the strange part of the situation, though, since he knew that there were other eat-in only places in the city...and there were always those who distrusted strangers.  No, John was more fixated on their odd clothing than anything else. </p><p><em> Why are they wearing cloaks? </em>  he wondered with a bit of bewilderment.  <em>Maybe they are all in some sort of theater group or club or something?  </em>he rationalized.   </p><p>However, his attention was pulled away from the extremely different...even for London...attire when a rather dreamy-sounding voice greeted him.  His head instantly whipped around and he finally noticed the pretty blonde who stood behind the counter.  Her entrancing smile caught his attention first before he also noticed that she wore a necklace and matching earrings which seemed to be made out of real coffee beans. Like the cloaks, it was a bit of an unusual fashion statement, but John realized that it somehow suited her all the same...and he could not deny that it was certainly appropriate for the location. </p><p>“You’re a soldier,” the woman stated in a soft, but very matter-of-fact tone.  John was instantly intrigued and, after that intuitive statement, could only gape at her as he wondered if he had just met a female Sherlock – someone else who could tell everything about a person after just one glance.    </p><p>“I can always tell by the number of wrackspurts,” the woman added with a confident nod that made her unique earrings sway a little.  “Don’t worry about it, though. We all have them – especially now.  Therefore, you’ll fit right in here.”  Before John could even begin to decipher that bewildering statement, she introduced herself.   </p><p>“I’m Luna...Luna Lovegood...and you are?”  She held out her hand and paused expectantly until he forced himself past his puzzlement enough to take the delicate appendage in his own and return the favor.   </p><p>“John...John Watson...” he paused for a second before he added, <em>"Doctor </em>John Watson.”  He then internally cringed at his obvious desire to impress the woman with his title.  He just could not help it, though.  She might be a bit unusual, but she was also quite attractive...and very nice, as well.  At any rate, she was definitely not just another Sherlock.   </p><p><em> Thank goodness for that! </em> John thought emphatically.  Nevertheless, he still could not help but to wonder what his friend would make of her if he was present.  After all, the detective had a disarming way of analyzing everyone he met...even though it usually made them extremely brassed off in the process.  All thoughts of his flatmate, however, flew out of John’s mind when the woman smiled at him again in a charming way. </p><p>“Oh...you’re a healer.  That’s wonderful!” she replied while genuine delight lit up her bright blue eyes. Her look then turned a little sly as a teasing lilt crept into her tone.  “Well, then, <em>Doctor </em>Watson, what would you like?” </p><p>John ignored the sudden increase of his own heartrate at both the unexpectedly gorgeous sight of the woman’s bright eyes and smile, as well as at the simple question that he suddenly realized could be interpreted in so many interesting and not-so-innocent ways.  Nevertheless, he forced back those questionable thoughts in order to answer in a relatively normal tone. </p><p>“Coffee - black and strong,” he requested - even while he realized that, although it was exactly what he had come in for, coffee was no longer what he <em>really </em>wanted at the moment.  Getting to know the intriguing woman in front of him better had now become his first priority, instead. </p><p>Meanwhile, Luna just smiled at him at him again and disappeared behind a high wall adjacent to the counter – presumably to fill his order.  She was back in just an almost impossibly fast moment, though, after which she handed him a mug with a picture of a purple prancing unicorn on it.   </p><p>“Life is Magical?” he read the wording on it aloud in an amused tone before he looked back up at her with a quirked eyebrow. </p><p>“Well, it is!” She insisted with another arrhythmia-producing smile, “and so are unicorns.  In fact, their hair is used as a powerful core for wands and their blood has strong medicinal properties, as well. Regardless, I wouldn’t recommend that you ever try to take any of it by force or you’ll be cursed for life.”   </p><p>While John took a tiny experimental sip of his hot beverage, he wondered if such outrageous statements were her way of flirting with him.  He found that he really hoped they were.  Even if it was a tactic that he had never personally seen or used before, it certainly seemed to be working on him!  After all, he just could not deny that he was fascinated by one Luna Lovegood.  Even her name was intriguing!  Consequently, while he strained his brain to think of a witty comeback to answer her in kind, he took another bigger gulp of the surprisingly delicious liquid.  When it finally hit his bloodstream, though, he relaxed automatically...and all of his tensions from the day started to melt away into nothingness.    </p><p>“This is good stuff!” he remarked with some surprise at the change that a simple cup of coffee could make to both his psychological and physical stress levels – even though he suspected that his current company might have something to do with it, as well. </p><p>Luna laughed...and John found the sound to be delightful.  “Well...it is our own special <em>magical </em>blend – made to both fortify <em>and </em>relax,” she remarked as she leaned casually over the counter on her elbows.  She then looked up at him again with that <em>stimulating </em>smile. “It must be working, too, because your wrackspurts are almost gone.” </p><p><em> Yep!  It’s definitely flirting!  </em>John decided, and he went along with it happily as he also leaned up against the counter opposite her.  After all, it had been quite some time since there had been a woman in his life.  His job...and Sherlock...usually kept him too busy to meet women who were not patients and/or criminals.    </p><p>“Wrackspurts?” he therefore asked aloud in order to keep the conversation flowing easily between them.  Before she could answer, though, one of the other patrons returned to the counter with his mug for a refill.  While John moved reluctantly to the side...he was much too polite to do otherwise...he noticed that it had a picture of a wizard with a staff and the words <em>Magic Man</em> on it.  That made him smile.  </p><p>“What’s with all of the cloaks?” he asked Luna quietly as he reassumed his position after the theatrically dressed man went to sit back down with his full mug at the table with his cohorts.   </p><p>“They’re actually robes,” she corrected him and giggled merrily at his mistake in such a way that caused her coffee bean earrings to swing gaily. </p><p>“Robes?” John questioned with increased interest at the unexpected answer to his query.  “Why?  Are they all in some kind of secret society?  Do they have weekly meetings here or something?”   </p><p>“Not that I know of,” the woman answered with a noncommittal shrug.  “Everyone is welcome in the shop, however.  Even Blibbering Humdingers could come in if they wanted...and they are noisy, ill-tempered little buggers!  Nevertheless, the owner has been through so much herself that she insists that no discrimination whatsoever be allowed.  That’s a very good thing.  After all...think about it...nobody has complained about <em> you  </em>being here, yet, have they?” </p><p>With those words, as strange as some of them may be <em>(What the hell is a </em><em>Blibbering </em><em>Humdinger?),</em> John suddenly remembered the odd looks he had received when he first entered the place.  Even though he could not figure out what was so objectional about being a former army surgeon turned current clinic doctor...unless someone had a particular phobia about that sort of thing...he found that he had no argument with Luna’s rationale.   </p><p>“Touché!” he therefore agreed pleasantly.  “Who knows?  Perhaps cloaks...um...robes...will become the next big thing on the London fashion scene.”  He grinned at the thought and Luna smiled back.  “So you’re not the owner, then?” he asked as he continued to assuage his curiosity about the fascinating woman behind the counter. </p><p>“No, that would be Lavender.” The woman explained in her soft light voice with what John was beginning to realize seemed to simply be her natural easy-going good-humor.  “We haven’t always been the best of friends, but Lav has been through a lot since we were in school and it has changed her.  Hence, the open door policy here now.  However, she just had her first baby, and was struggling a bit, so we all got together and decided to help so she could take some time off.  Therefore, since Parvarti is her best friend, the Patil twins are here on the weekends. Hermione and I, however, take turns during the week whenever we’re not too busy with our own jobs.” </p><p>“That’s nice of you,” John replied truthfully. </p><p>“It’s much nicer on Hermione’s part,” Luna demurred.  “After all, I’m not the one who used to date Ron.” </p><p>At John’s blank look at the name, she explained further with a sly smirk.  “Lav’s husband.” </p><p>“Ah!” replied John in sudden understanding at how such a situation could be a bit awkward. </p><p> “They’re just good friends now, though.”  Luna’s smile faded a bit as she looked towards the door.  “In fact, Hermione was supposed to be here by now after her day at the Ministry.  I wonder what’s keeping her.  I hope she didn’t have a run-in with some Nargles or anything.”  Her smile then returned in full force as she met his eyes again.  “However, if anyone could figure out how to defeat them...even with her wand hand tied behind her back...it’s Hermione.” </p><p>Her smile convinced John that she was just teasing him again, so he did not comment.  He just returned the look with one of his own.  However, he found that he really wanted to stay and talk with her some more.  She was just so <em>interesting!  </em> Nevertheless, he had also noticed that several of her robed customers in the group at the round table were waiting for refills.  Even though he had enjoyed himself immensely during his unexpected detour, John realized that he had probably monopolized her time enough for one evening and that he should leave and let her return her attention back to her work and the other patrons.  </p><p>“If I stop by again tomorrow after work, will you be here?” he asked, though, reluctant to give up her company completely without some guarantee that he would be able to see her again. </p><p>“Crumpled Horn Snorkacks couldn’t keep me away!” she assured him with another flash of that brilliant smile which seemed to have put him under some sort of spell.  Her seemingly irreverent answer also relieved his mind about getting another chance with her, and he was able to put his empty unicorn mug back on the counter and bid her farewell with a light heart.  Then he trooped back out into the crisp night air to finally make his way home.  However, this time he felt refreshed enough to whistle a jaunty tune along the way. </p><p>Consequently, he did not notice the curious look Luna gave to the notes that he had also pressed into her hand to pay his bill...or that she eventually just shook her head and set them aside for Hermione to deal with whenever her tardy Muggleborn friend finally arrived.  However, he would have been gratified to know that she still wore a large smile as she thought of him – even while she skipped merrily over to the large round table to take care of Lavender’s regular customers. </p><p>~~~~~</p><p>When John arrived back at Baker Street, he still felt optimistic about his evening and was, therefore, in a very good mood.  He greeted Mrs. Hudson pleasantly and was about to head up the stairs to his own flat when he heard the sound of some sort of animal being strangled in there.  He was quite concerned for just a moment until he realized that it was just Sherlock on the violin.  John knew his friend well enough, though, that he could tell by the completely non-harmonious screeching sound that something troubled his flatmate. </p><p>“He’s in a right mood tonight,” the landlady confirmed his suspicions when he asked her.  “He’s been like that ever since he got home.  I’d steer clear for a while if I was you, Dear,” she advised.  After all, she knew Sherlock almost as well as John did and realized that he would probably be quite unpleasant – even to his friend – when he was in such a state.   </p><p>John nodded in agreement before he politely took his leave and headed up the stairs to his home anyway.  After all, he felt that he should probably at least check on the man first to see if he was alright.  When he entered the flat, though, it was clear from the way that Sherlock continue to abuse the strings on his beloved instrument that he was upset or distracted about <em>something. </em> However, when John tried to question him, to see if anything was actually wrong...or if he was just dealing with a particularly difficult case...the detective just played even more discordantly than ever as he also murmured something non-intelligible about a woman with a stick.  Then he went right back to ignoring John’s existence as he lost himself in thought again – even as he continued to play.   </p><p>John, however, was too used to Sherlock and his personality to be offended by such behavior.  It was just the way the man had been for as long as John had known him.  Consequently, he simply shook his head and left him to it.  Instead, he made a simple sandwich for himself in their shared kitchen and left one on the table for Sherlock, as well.  Then he made his way up to his own room where he tried to ignore the increasingly discordant sounds from down below. </p><p> After all, he knew from experience that the moody detective would probably be at it for a while until he solved whatever problem that had affected him so.  He also knew that if Sherlock decided that he needed or wanted to talk, or to just use John as a sounding board, then he would come and wake him up – even if it was in the middle of the night!  That was simply how the man operated.    </p><p>~~~~~</p><p>The next morning, Sherlock was nowhere to be seen, even though the sandwich from the night before was still on the kitchen table.   Consequently, John, who found himself surprisingly eager for another coffee, even though he was usually a tea man in the mornings, just tossed the stale meal into the rubbish bin before he slipped out early on his way to the surgery.  Before he knew it, he was at the door of the little shop he had discovered on the previous evening and more-than-ready for a chat with Luna again.   </p><p>However, once he entered the establishment, the first thing he noticed (besides the fact that the Cloak Club seemed to be back again...and this time they had apparently brought more of their members) was that the pretty blonde he had expected to see was not behind the counter.  Instead, a lively-haired brunette stood there as she stroked a large ginger cat who was sprawled, in typical superior feline fashion, across the flat surface.  John wondered what the Food and Health authorities would say if they could see that – even though the other patrons did not seem to find anything amiss with the cat’s presence, at all.  In fact, John blinked in disbelief as the older gentleman in front of him slipped something in his pocket to free up his hands in order to take his hot mug from the woman.   </p><p><em> Are my eyes playing tricks on me...or was that actually a huge toad? </em>John thought incredulously as he stepped up to the counter himself. </p><p>For some reason, the woman behind it seemed a little surprised to see him there and looked at him curiously for a long moment.  <em>Really, what is it about me? </em>he wondered.  <em>I’m just a normal bloke.  It’s not like I wear cloaks or carry toads around with me or anything.  Maybe I need to, though, in order to fit in here!  </em>Nevertheless, despite his confusion, he smiled at the woman and asked if Luna was there. </p><p>The woman’s face cleared immediately and her skeptical look was replaced by a warm and friendly one, instead.  “Oh, you must be Luna’s new...um...<em>Doctor</em>...friend.”  John wondered about the strange little pause, but the woman forged ahead without explaining it.  “She mentioned you that you found Lav’s little shop last night and she had a lot of nice things to say about you, in fact.  I’m Hermione, by the way.”  She held the hand that was not stroking the cat out for John to shake.  “And this is Crookshanks,” she indicated the majestic animal – who immediately fixed his large intelligent eyes on the man and began to purr loudly.   </p><p>At the sound, the woman relaxed even further and her smile widened.  “Well, Crooks obviously approves of you and that is good enough for me!  Apparently...despite the rules...you were meant to be here, after all.  Therefore, let me get you a coffee, Doctor Watson.  Luna mentioned that you liked our new mugwort and cinnamon blend?” </p><p>“I’m not sure exactly what it was...but whatever I had last night was delicious,” John confirmed and....just like magic...before he was even finished with the statement...Hermione had pressed a full cup into his hand.  This time is had a silhouette of a witch on it along with the words <em>Hocus Pocus, I need Coffee to Focus! </em> He smiled at the cute little rhyme.  </p><p>“Enjoy!” she exclaimed with a smile of her own before she added in a softer tone of voice, “and don’t worry.  It’s publication day, so Luna just had to help her father out at <em>The Quibbler </em>this morning.  She will definitely be back by this evening, however.” With that promising remark, she gave him a knowing look and another smile before she turned to her next customer in line.    </p><p>John moved over to a nearby table to sip his coffee and to muse.  He realized that he found Hermione to be just as nice as Luna...and just as confusing, as well...albeit in a completely different way.  Nevertheless, when he finished with his beverage, he left the whimsical mug on the counter with his payment and a friendly farewell. Even though Hermione was busy with another customer, she returned it with a wave of her own and the cat even meowed, as well.  Both of their apparent goodbyes made John smile again as he left the unique little shop.    </p><p>Hermione, of course, did not think twice about it, but the customer at the counter commented on the strange looking money that he had placed there.  John, however, was already out the door by that time, and did not hear Hermione’s explanation that it was muggle currency.  Nor did he get to see his note passed around and gawked at by a few of the customers who treated it like some kind of rare oddity. </p><p>~~~~~</p><p>When John returned that evening, the place was empty – except for the person he had come to see.  However, he did not expect to see her lying on her back across the counter and reading a newspaper while her long blonde tresses flowed down the front of the structure and her feet kicked playfully into the air on the other side.  It would have been an unusual sight at the best of times, but when it came to Luna, he was beginning to realize that it probably felt like the most natural position in the world for her to be in.  Nevertheless, he was still pleased when she finally looked up, saw him, exclaimed his name with pleasure, and moved with startling speed into a standing position in front of him.  From this angle, he could clearly see that her current choice of earrings seemed to be a set of miniature teabags. </p><p><em> Chamomile and Peppermint, </em>John decided by the smell.  <em>At least they haven’t been used to actually make a  </em> <em> cuppa</em><em>...not yet, at least.   </em>However, he simply shrugged at the thought that would have seemed extremely strange just a day or so ago as he turned his mind to the more important subject in front of him. </p><p>“Are you a gymnast or something?” John asked her.  “I didn’t even see you move.” </p><p>Luna, however, just laughed and touched his cheek gently with amusement, before she disappeared behind the counter and connecting wall again.  When she returned, she carried two steaming mugs.  She handed one to him first, and then led him over to a table.  Since there were no customers (apparently the Cloak Club had other places to be on this evening), they were able to spend a pleasant hour by themselves as they just chatted about anything, everything, and nothing at all – and that included boarding school stories from her and Army stories from him.  All in all, it was the best hour that John could remember spending with someone...other than Sherlock...for a very long time!   </p><p>However, a loud crack behind them finally caused John to abruptly break off their conversation as he spun – suddenly on high alert - around in his chair.  There was nothing there, though, except for a customer whom John vaguely recognized from one of his previous visits.   </p><p><em> Oh, it’s Toad Man, </em>he finally realized and sure enough, there was a tell-tale bulge in the front of the man’s cloak...robe...<em>whatever</em>...that wriggled suspiciously.  John looked behind the man, though, just to confirm that the door was indeed closed behind him.  Therefore, John had to assume that it had slammed shut when Toad Man entered and that was what had made the sound that had startled him and kicked his old Army instincts back into high gear.   </p><p>He turned back to Luna, however, when she asked him in a suddenly shy way, (one that he thought was unbelievably charming on her) if he would come back to see her on the next night.  He assured her that he would and then, while he savored the completely unexpected kiss that she pressed into his cheek, he left her to take care of her customer.  On his way out, though, he clearly heard her ask the man a question in her uniquely soft and sweet voice. </p><p>“So...how is Croakers feeling tonight, Mr. Peterson?  Hagrid told me that he needed a tonic potion for his sore throat.” That was all John heard as the door shut behind him - except for a sudden low rumbling sound that had presumably inspired the name of the man’s unusual pet.  John just shook his head at the rhythmic sound, even though he realized with some surprise, as he finished his walk home, that he actually felt <em>less </em>disbelief about the whole situation than he had that morning.   </p><p><em> I think Luna’s “anything goes” personality might be rubbing off on me a bit, </em>he thought with amusement.  That certainly did not feel like a bad thing, however.  In fact, John felt good enough to hum an old favorite, but almost forgotten, song from his Army days on his way home. </p><p>In fact, John was so busy replaying the pleasant evening alone with Luna in his mind, that he was already back at Baker Street before he realized that the door to the coffee shop had not slammed behind him.  Therefore, it had probably not made the loud sound which had startled him earlier, either.  John did not know what to think about that.  Again, however, he decided that since he was not Sherlock, he did not care about a minor mystery that had nothing to do with him.  </p><p>However, he did not have long to ponder the situation anyway because said flatmate was apparently still in a funk about whatever it was that had bothered him on the previous evening.  At least he was quieter this time, though.  After all, when John entered the flat, he found the detective motionless in his chair with his fingers steepled at his chin.  Nevertheless, the doctor was not overly concerned about the man because he recognized it as Sherlock’s go-to thinking position, the one that meant he was trying to sort out a particularly difficult problem in his Mind Palace. </p><p><em> It must really be a tough-to-crack case, then, </em>John realized as he left his friend to it.  After all, he knew from experience that Sherlock would ask for his help only when...or if...he decided that he needed it.  Any interference on John’s part before then would neither be wanted nor appreciated by the detective who prided himself on his problem-solving abilities.  </p><p>~~~~~</p><p>When John returned to the coffee shop on the following evening, he paused briefly to inspect the door upon his arrival.  It seemed to work just fine, however, and John just shrugged as he continued on into the building.  However, he was pleasantly surprised to be greeted in a friendly way by Toad Man <em>(Mr. Peterson</em>, John corrected himself in his mind) who sat at a table near the door.  This time the huge toad, whom John assumed was Croakers, actually sat right out on the tabletop next to the man’s mug - which ironically also had a picture of the same kind of animal on it. <em>Broom Parking Only - All Others Will Be Toad,</em> it said. John, even though he was amused by the mug, was a bit surprised by his actual lack of surprise at the sight of the animal.  In fact, he was able to casually return the man’s greeting as he made his way up to the counter. </p><p>Once there, a member of the Cloak Club (as he still thought of them in his mind) must have recognized him from his previous visits because he gave the doctor a nod of acknowledgement before he sat down with his own mug.  <em>I’m Magical <strong>and</strong> Delicious</em> it said along with a pair of four-leaf clovers.  John had to hold back a snort of laughter at the sight. </p><p>Luna smiled brightly at him, however.  “I told you that you would fit right in,” she told him in a playful tone as he turned towards her.  She already had a steaming mug waiting for him, though, and after he accepted it with both words and looks of gratitude, he sighed after the first delicious sip.   </p><p>“Thank you!  I needed that,” he stated earnestly.  When Luna smiled and leaned over the counter to give him another kiss on his cheek, he replied with a much more cheerful, “and I needed that even more.”   They both smiled then.  John’s only grew wider, however, when he saw the picture on his mug. It showed the Wicked Witch of the West.  <em>Don’t Make Me Fetch My Flying Monkeys!</em> it said...and it brought back fond memories to John of watching that movie with his sister when they were kids. </p><p>~~~~~</p><p>That night Sherlock...still in the same strange mood...had apparently decided that he had wasted enough time at home trying to figure things out with only the help of music and his Mind Palace.  Therefore, he needed to take another approach.  Consequently, he dragged John off to an alley where <em>something</em>...whatever had caused such a great disturbance in his mind...had happened a few evenings prior.  John was able to figure that much out as Sherlock paced back and forth over the area and gesticulated a lot as he murmured disjointedly to himself.   </p><p>“She stood there...took out some kind of stick...the men fell...nobody even touched them...said my name...disappeared into thin air.” That was all that John heard, but none of it seemed to make any sense to him.  However, that was certainly not an unusual situation when it came to his flatmate.    </p><p>After a while, though, Sherlock finally seemed to remember that John was there – even though he had asked the doctor to accompany him in the first place – and finally started to ask the man some questions.  “Who was she, John?  How did she know me?  What did she <em>do? </em>  <em>How </em>did she leave?” The detective did not wait for an answer, however.  After all, he was well aware that John did not have the information he needed.  He just stalked off back down the alley deep in thought again.   </p><p>John, consequently, was left to realize that Sherlock, for whatever reason, was surprisingly in such a tizzy because of a <em>woman!  </em>Somebody had made such an impression on the detective that he could not get her out of his head, even days later.  Since the doctor did not know the particulars, however, he could not help the man.  He did wonder, however, if such a development should concern...or amuse...him the most.  He decided to settle on the latter.  Therefore, a wide smile crossed his face as he rejoined his friend at the end of the alley. </p><p>Sherlock, meanwhile, did not speak again on the way back to their flat, and then he returned to his room as soon as they got there...where he remained for the rest of the night.  John had to be content with that.  He knew that eventually Sherlock would figure it out, however, and then he would be more than happy to listen to his explanation of whatever had puzzled him so much in the first place. </p><p>~~~~~</p><p>When John returned to the coffee shop on the following evening, he found that both Luna and Hermione were there at the same time.  Therefore, John amused himself by talking to one whenever the other one was busy with customers.  In this way, he learned that even though both women were very friendly and could speak intelligently on a variety of subjects, Hermione’s knowledge seemed to be more widespread than Luna’s, just as her attitude could be described as much more no-nonsense and down-to-Earth when compared to Luna’s sweet dreaminess. </p><p>In fact, John was struck with the sudden idea that Sherlock would probably enjoy her company tremendously – much in the same way that he liked being with Luna –whenever the detective was not being such a moody stick-in-the-mud, of course! Consequently, John resolved to bring the man in and introduce him to Hermione when he was in one of his more pleasant moods.  After all, such moods did show up...<em>occasionally. </em>   </p><p> John was also pleasantly surprised that evening to be greeted in a friendly way by several of the customers who walked in as he leaned leisurely up against the counter while he talked and casually held a cup of his favorite hot beverage in one hand, as the other one stroked the obviously-pleased-to-be-getting-his-due-treatment, at least according to the volume of his purrs, Crookshanks.  John felt a strange kinship with the cat since he could recognize the feel of contentment that emanated from the feline...mainly because he just could not deny that he felt it, too...and had done so ever since he had started visiting the strange little coffee shop.  At the thought, he looked up and met Luna’s eye.  He could not help but to smile again then – especially since he knew that she was the main reason that he felt that way in the first place. </p><p>That night, since Hermione was also there to watch the counter, Luna actually walked John out to the sidewalk herself when it was his usual time to leave.  However, the full-out snog that she gave him there before they said their goodbyes not only pleasantly surprised him, but it also left him aching for more.   </p><p>“Can I take you out sometime?” he asked breathlessly when the both had to come up for air, even though he still held her close.  “Somewhere other than for coffee, I mean.”  </p><p>Luna gave him her signature enigmatic smile again.  “When Lav comes back next week, and I’m not so busy with the both the shop and the paper, then...Yes! I would like that very much!”   </p><p>“It’s a date, then!” John replied cheerfully.  “See you tomorrow?” </p><p>“Definitely...unless we are attacked by a horde of dragons first, of course,” she answered in her usual lighthearted way. </p><p>“Does that happen often?” John asked with a smile at her playful humor.   </p><p>“It all depends on what Hagrid has been up to,” she answered with an enigmatic smile as she waved goodbye and disappeared back into the building.   </p><p>John just looked after her until she was gone.  Then he absentmindedly reached down to rub his lower ribs where something that felt like a stick in Luna’s pocket had poked him while they had been pressed so close together.  It did not occur to John that it might be an unusual object for her to be carrying around in the first place.  After all, he had also seen one twisted in Hermione’s hair to keep it up.  Therefore, he just assumed it was some new sort of women’s fashion thing.  He had never understood any of that, anyway.  Consequently, he just shrugged and headed for home.  </p><p>~~~~~</p><p>When he reached the Baker Street flat, Sherlock was sprawled across the sofa with his eyes closed and several nicotine patches were clearly visible under his rolled-up sleeve. </p><p>“Another three patch problem?” John asked, not even bothering to lecture Sherlock on his dubious efforts to sharpen his focus.  After all, he had tried...and failed...many times before.  </p><p>“Actually, it was a four patch problem...but I only had three left.  Therefore, I am obviously not operating at full capacity,” the detective drawled sardonically in reply, but did not bother to open his eyes. </p><p>When John choked back a laugh at the multiple possible meanings of that understatement, Sherlock sighed in annoyance and finally cracked an eye to look at his flatmate.   He seemed to realize something at that moment because he suddenly bolted upright in his seat and eyed his friend suspiciously. </p><p>“Where have you been?” Sherlock demanded.  “Every night this week...you have arrived home around two hours later than normal...I would say.”  He leaned closer.  “Coffee...you smell like coffee.  Therefore, you have been going to a coffee shop after work.  Why?  Oh, I see.  The goofy sentimental smile that you are wearing tells me that answer, as well.  A woman is involved.”   </p><p>He sighed again and flopped back down into his original position.  “Since the answers to my questions have eluded me all week, you may as well tell me about her.  Sometimes, your inane chatter actually serves as a conductor of light.  It might help.”  </p><p>“Charming, as always, Sherlock,” John replied with his own dose of sarcasm.  After all, he remembered when the detective had told him almost the exact same thing during the H.O.U.N.D investigation.  However, he had been dying to talk to somebody about the lovely Luna all week.  Therefore, he took advantage of the opportunity to tell Sherlock all about her, anyway.  As he spoke, though, the detective kept his eyes closed and leaned his head against the back of the sofa.  John could not tell if the man was actually listening or not...or even if he was still awake...one could never tell with him...but he continued on with his tale, nevertheless.   </p><p>“It’s not actually her shop, though.  She is just helping a former schoolmate out.  She and her friend, Hermione, that is...”  It was at the mention of the second woman’s name that Sherlock showed the first sign of interest since John began to speak. He was also suddenly upright and extremely alert again.   </p><p>“Hermione?” he asked in an urgent tone that John had heard many times before.  That name obviously meant something to the detective...something important.  “Such an unusual name is too obscure to be a coincidence.  Tell me.  By chance, does this Hermione have rather wild hair and carries a carved stick? <br/> </p><p>John looked puzzled at Sherlock’s sudden interest, but he answered the man anyway.  “Well...yes...she does have a stick...Luna does, too, in fact.  I think that it is just a new kind of hair accessory or something, though...and Hermione’s hair isn’t <em>that </em>wild...” </p><p>“It is when she has been fighting against a group of men to help a stranger in an alley!” exclaimed Sherlock as he jumped off of the sofa.  “Congratulations, John, you’ve done it again.  You have pointed me in the right direction to finally get some answers!  Come!  You must take me to this coffee shop immediately!  We haven’t a moment to lose.” </p><p>“Why?” John asked as he also quickly jumped up with sudden concern for Luna’s kind friend.  “Is Hermione in some kind of danger?”   </p><p>Sherlock paused on his way out of the door.  “I don’t believe so...but she is a mystery to be solved, John...and you have just provided the final clue.  Now, let’s go retrieve the answer.”  Then he darted out of the door, leaving a very confused John with no choice but to follow him.  In fact, they were halfway down Baker Street before John realized that even though he did not know what had happened between them, Hermione must have been the woman in the alleyway who had brought such chaos to Sherlock’s normally well-organized mind all week.  He could not help but to grin at that realization...and actually found himself looking forward to whatever kind of confrontation was about to occur between them.  </p><p>When they finally reached little nondescript doorway under the hanging sign, John paused and Sherlock looked between him and the building several times.  “Well?” the detective asked.   </p><p>John pointed to the door right in front of them.  “This is it,” he proclaimed as he misjudged the meaning of Sherlock’s skeptical look.  “Don’t worry, it’s much nicer on the inside.”   </p><p>“This is it?” the detective repeated speculatively.  He experimentally touched the wall in front of him with such uncharacteristic uncertainty that it finally occurred to John that Sherlock was acting as if he could not actually <em>see </em>the door for himself.   </p><p><em> What the hell? </em> he wondered as he watched Sherlock close his eyes for just a moment.  When he opened them again, however, they lit up with discovery.   </p><p>“There you are!” he announced excitedly as he reached for the handle and pushed the door open.  It was obviously near closing time, though, and the shop was empty - except for the two women at the counter.  However, they were involved in such an intense conversation that they did not even hear the men enter.  Therefore, the two people at the door paused and Sherlock gestured to John...who was just about to call out to Luna...to be quiet and to listen. </p><p>“We can’t just tell him the truth, Luna, you know that!” they heard Hermione say.  “It’s against the Statute of Secrecy.  He has to be able to figure it out by himself in order to avoid being <em>Obliviated</em>...and you know that I never want that to happen to anyone ever again...not if I can help it.” </p><p>Even though John was confused, he could see Sherlock nod beside him as if the conversation had confirmed something for him.  The next thing he heard, though, lightened his heart considerably. </p><p>“But it’s John,” Luna answered a bit sadly.  “He’s sweet.  I like him.  I don’t want to keep any more secrets from him.” </p><p>“I know,” Hermione sighed.  “I like him, too – even if it’s in a different way than you do.  That’s why I don’t want anything bad to happen to him.  We will just have to keep throwing hints his way until he gets it.  Hmm...what should we do next, though?  After all, I was sure that Croakers would do it for him since Crookshanks did not.”  </p><p>“How about saving his life?  That did it for me.”  The unexpected masculine voice made both of the women spin around in surprise to see the man who had taken a step closer to them. </p><p><em> “You?” </em>Hermione breathed at the sight of the first of the two men who stood there.  “How?...Why?” she stammered in uncharacteristic confusion.  Then she saw who stood slightly behind him and relaxed slightly.  “Oh!” she whispered in sudden understanding even though she had not made the connection before.  However, Luna still beat her to the actual identification. </p><p>“John?” she asked with curiosity, but before the doctor could say anything, Sherlock spoke again.   </p><p><em> “Obliviate</em>...which I deduce is from the Latin <em>o</em><em>blivscere...</em>which means to forget.”  He paused as he looked up into the woman’s eyes.  “Does that mean that you can actually make someone...” His voice trailed off when the woman nodded in affirmation.  “And you have done it before?” he asked.  Again, she nodded, but the motion seemed to be a bit more emotional the second time.  “To someone important to you, I see.” Sherlock murmured as he nodded to himself, as well.  “Yes...yes...I can see how that might be necessary if the wrong people find out the secret.  How did you know <em>me, </em>though?”  </p><p>“Your brother,” Hermione answered simply. </p><p>“Yes...of course <em>he</em> would know!” Sherlock answered with no surprise whatsoever.  “That explains everything.  He’s the one who called you on your mobile before you disappeared, isn’t he?  I distinctly heard your name, but I was too far away to tell who said it.”  Hermione nodded.  “Do you work for him?” </p><p>Hermione face cleared at the question and she actually laughed.  “He wishes!”  Sherlock’s lips curled up at her obviously irreverent tone, as well.  “We do, however, sometimes collaborate on certain <em>projects </em>together.  Therefore, I was willing to do a small favor for him on the night in question – especially since I was already in the area when he called me in concern for the wayward brother who had apparently bitten off more than he could chew.”  </p><p>Sherlock grimaced at the memory.  “To my shame, it is true.  For once, I did not anticipate the additional muscle waiting in the alley.  Therefore, Mycroft’s obvious surveillance and interference...and consequently your own...was not entirely unwelcome in the situation.”  He paused for a moment before he quietly added,  “Thank you.” </p><p>“It was my pleasure,” Hermione answered and it was clearly the truth.  “Although, I believe I would have enjoyed meeting you under better circumstances.  After all, your brother mentions you frequently...and I have to admit that you seem to be quite...<em>interesting.”  </em> </p><p>“I can honestly say the same thing about you,” the man replied with an unusual light in his eyes. </p><p>The two looked intently at each other, but the pleasant tension was interrupted when Luna giggled at the obvious chemistry between them.  After all, Hermione had always seemed to have impossible standards when it came to men.  However, even Luna could see that John’s handsome friend had caught her complete attention. </p><p>Meanwhile, John could tell that the detective had finally solved the mystery that had plagued him all week.  After all, his mood had immediately lightened...and he actually smiled at Hermione.  In fact, he had even <em>thanked </em>her!  Even though John himself had assumed that they would get along well if they ever met, he had no idea that their connection would be so immediate and obvious.  In fact, he did not know that Sherlock was even capable of such a thing.  Nevertheless, despite his wonder at that situation, John was clearly still in the dark about everything else.   </p><p>“Can someone please tell me what in the hell is going on here?” he finally growled in confusion and all three of them turned to look at him. </p><p>Sherlock immediately turned back towards Hermione, though.  “Will it count if I am the one to tell him?”   </p><p>She shook her head.  “No.  That is thoughtful of you, but he has to be able to figure it out on his own.  It’s one of the rules.”   </p><p>Sherlock nodded in understanding before he turned back to his flatmate and took matters into his own hands as he spoke in his typically blunt way. “Don’t be stupid, John!” he said forcefully.  “Open your eyes.  What do you <em>see?  </em>No, don’t think about the girl.  Don’t think about <em>anything. </em> Just look at the evidence...look at what is right in front of you!  Look at what you should have been able to see from the very beginning if your libido had not blinded you to the possibilities.” </p><p>Even though John was a bit irritated by that comment about his libido, he had also never been more confused in his life.  However, he could tell that Sherlock wanted him to figure <em>something </em>out for himself.  The detective often challenged him in such a way, so that was not particularly a surprise.  The fact that Luna and Hermione apparently wanted him to figure out the same thing was, however.  In fact, it was the hopeful look on Luna’s face...and the encouraging one on Hermione’s...that made him decide to try and follow Sherlock’s advice and figure out what in the world the detective needed for him to know...the thing that he apparently could not tell him himself...the issue that he and Hermione had been discussing in such a cryptic way. Therefore, John started to look around carefully as he tried to see things from <em>their </em>point of view. </p><p>First, he noted the cat on the counter who looked at him with large intelligent eyes...and at the way that the feline seemed to look pointedly at John first...and then at the stick on the surface in front of him.  It was the same one that Hermione had held her hair up with earlier...even though her tresses now flowed freely down her back.  With closer examination, however, John could see that the stick no longer looked like a hair accessory at all.  In fact, with the carved ivy pattern that wound down its length, it looked very much like a...   </p><p>His thoughts skittered away from that fantastical thought, however, as he looked back at Hermione first.  When she nodded her permission, he picked it up and held the object in one hand first...and then the other...before he turned to Luna.  Knowing what he wanted, Luna reached into her own pocket and pulled out a similar stick...but with a different carved pattern.  In fact, hers had a tulip shaped handle with a smooth shaft.  Nevertheless, she offered it to him unreservedly, along with that special smile with which she always favored him.  </p><p>When he took Luna's into his hand, though, he felt <em>something...</em>even though he had not done so with Hermione’s.  In fact, a slight tingle spread first up his arm, across his chest, and then down through the rest of his body.  He almost dropped the object in his surprise at the pleasant sensation, but he was still able to realize that somehow it must have been caused by his connection with Luna.  Consequently, he laid Hermione’s <em>wand</em>...he realized that he could finally think of the word clearly...back down on the counter in front of Crookshanks.  Nevertheless, he still held on to Luna’s and it’s comforting presence as he continued his search for answers.    </p><p>As he looked around at the now empty tables, he thought about the fact that they were usually occupied by the Cloak Club members who wore strange robes and who were just beginning to accept his presence because he was obviously different from them in some way.  He thought about the Toad Man and Croakers...and Croakers’ potion for his sore throat...and the loud crack that had occurred when Mr. Peterson had arrived...even though there had not been anything wrong with the door.  In fact, it was the same door that, strangely enough, even Sherlock had failed to see at first.  </p><p>John also remembered how unbelievably fast his coffee was always served, so he finally walked behind the wall that separated the counter from the rest of the shop.  There he was both surprised...and, yet, strangely <em>not</em>...to see that instead of the standard coffee making equipment that should have been there, a row of what could only be called <em>cauldrons </em>stood along one wall while the other wall was full of mugs...mugs that all had a saying that dealt with... </p><p>John shook his head in disbelief when the answer hit him with the force of a tsunami.  It was not that he did not believe what now stared him in the face...how could he not with all of the overwhelming evidence?  However, he could not believe how dense he had been.  How could he have not seen all of the clues and put them together sooner?  Willful ignorance had to be the answer!   </p><p>He knew that the others were still waiting for him, though, so he rejoined them in the main part of the shop.  A sheepish look covered his face, though, as he finally was able to drop the truth at their feet. </p><p>“It’s <em>magic!” </em> he said wonderingly - still not able to believe that he had missed so much for so long. </p><p>At his answer, Luna jumped into his arms and kissed him soundly while Hermione and Sherlock both laughed nearby.  That was all the confirmation he really needed, but he knew that he had indeed gotten it right when Sherlock spoke. </p><p>“Took you long enough!” his flatmate replied, but his tone was light and teasing.  John thought that it was infinitely better than the morose one which had dominated the detective’s interactions all week...but now he knew exactly why that was.  Sherlock had obviously wrestled with the same problem that John had just figured out...but the detective had not had the answers in front of him the whole time the way that John had.  Therefore, he had struggled to come to terms with what he suspected without any evidence available to prove it...until John had brought him to the coffee shop.  Then, of course, the detective had figured out the rest right away. </p><p>“Now that <em>that </em>is all settled...I still have questions,” Sherlock looked straight at Hermione.   The woman nodded. </p><p>“Of course, you do,” she answered without surprise.  “Any intelligent person would!” </p><p>He also nodded with appreciation at her sagacity.  Before she started to explain, however, she reached for her wand that John had laid back down on the counter.  Sherlock was a bit closer to it, though, so he picked it up for her first.  Accordingly, he gasped when he then felt the same strange sensations that had also affected John when he had first touched Luna’s wand.  At the sound of the man’s surprise, the cat started to purr loudly and Hermione suddenly blushed as Sherlock looked uncertainly between her and the object that had given him such an unexpectedly pleasant feeling when he touched it. </p><p>“Oh...it’s like that, is it?” the detective asked with sudden clarity as he spared a look at John and Luna who had barely come up for air as they celebrated his inclusion into the Statute of Secrecy.  “Is this the way that <em>partnerships </em>are formed in <em>your </em>world?’ </p><p>“Well, there <em>are </em>stories, but since it has never happened to me before, perhaps we should discuss the situation,” Hermione proclaimed quietly. </p><p>She was a bit embarrassed at the idea that her wand would behave in such a personal way with a stranger, but she could not deny that she was intrigued, as well.  After all, she had already heard a lot about Sherlock Holmes from his brother...and Mycroft was not always uncomplimentary.  In fact, he had actually tried to get her to agree to meet his brother before.  Now, she regretted that she had not done so sooner - even though she suspected that Mycroft had really just wanted to have his brother exposed to the Wizarding World.  However, since Sherlock had figured out things on his own and was finally in on the Statute of Secrecy, she knew that the current situation would be easier on them both.</p><p>“Indeed,” Sherlock answered just as quietly...and his mind was on a similar track as hers.  However, he had to admit that he appreciated her no-nonsense approach to something so personal...just as much as John had thought he would.  Plus, he could not help to be intrigued, as well.  After all, he was actually in uncharted territory here.  There was nothing stored in his Mind Palace that could help him with such a situation.  After all, very few people ever interested him...and almost nobody ever had in that<em> particular </em>way! </p><p>“Would you care for some coffee first?  It might...help,” Hermione offered in a way that proved she understood his difficulty. </p><p>“Any assistance would be appreciated,” he answered in kind.  She happened to catch his eye at that moment, though, and smiled in such a warm way that Sherlock could not help but to return it.  </p><p>Hermione was gone in a whirl.  However, she was back much quicker than physics should have allowed...and she also carried two mugs in her hands while the other two levitated in front of her, as well.  Hermione just laughed at the look in Sherlock’s eyes at what should have been considered an impossibility, but in reality, was infinitely more interesting than that, as she pressed a mug into his hands.  Just then the other couple finally rejoined them and they all sat down at a table together to have that long overdue conversation.   </p><p> As Sherlock lifted his mug to take a sip, though, the picture and wording caught his eye. </p><p>“Life is Magical?” Sherlock read the cute little saying in the same incredulous tone that John had used the first time that he had stepped into the mysterious little coffee shop and drank out of that same mug.  At the memory, the doctor just laughed heartily as he caught Luna’s eye and felt her hand grasp his affectionately under the table, as she smiled brightly at the recollection, as well.    </p><p>“It most certainly is!” he was able to confirm with confidence at that point...even as he remembered all of the other shocking little details that Luna had told him when he thought she had just been flirting.  That meant that all of that stuff about unicorns and dragons, as well as everything else, must have been real, too! </p><p>Sherlock, however, just looked between him and the blonde and then back over at the lively-haired woman who sat next to him.  When Hermione smiled at him again, Sherlock found his body respond in an unexpectedly physical way at the sight...and even more unexpectedly, he found that he did not dislike the feeling.  Therefore, as unbelievable as the entire situation was, he nodded at his friend’s declaration without hesitation. </p><p>“Yes, John.  I believe that all evidence...as unusual as it may be...certainly points to that being the case.  After all, when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be considered the truth,” he announced...and the others knew that nobody could have summed up their unique situation better than that. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>